Mamá me odia
by Victoire Black
Summary: "Dominique está encerrada en su habitación día y noche, y apenas sale para ir a clases... Quizá es alguna de esas crisis que pasan todas las chicas a nuestra edad, pero sigo sin encontrar razones lógicas para su comportamiento. Te quiere, Louis". Porque nadie entendía lo que pasaba con Dominique, y lo único que querían era ayudarla.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__._

* * *

"**MAMÁ ME ODIA**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

Aquella mañana había comenzado como una de las más calurosas de primavera. El sol brillaba sobre la superficie del lago, y era todo lo que Louis Weasley veía desde su habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw. Luego de haberse quedado un rato observando a los alumnos más pequeños jugar en el agua junto al Calamar Gigante, dio la espalda a la ventana y tomó pluma y pergamino de su mesa de luz.

Las cosas hacía días no venían para nada bien con una de sus hermanas, y todavía no había descubierto con exactitud qué era lo que le ocurría.

"_Victoire, querida_", comenzó su carta. "_Aún no he logrado averiguar demasiado, sobre todo porque Dominique está encerrada en su habitación día y noche, y apenas sale para ir a clases. Ayer tenía Runas Antiguas con ella, pero no fue, y ninguno supo decirme en dónde estaba. Todo lo que sé de ella, me lo contó Inti"._

Louis dudó antes de seguir con la carta. No tenía la intención de preocupar a su hermana mayor, pero la actitud de Dominique era bastante alarmante, y él solo no podía hacer nada.

"_Quizá es alguna de esas crisis que pasan todas las chicas a nuestra edad_", trató de descomprimir el tema, "_Pero sigo sin encontrar razones lógicas para su comportamiento. Te quiere, Louis_".

Hizo un pequeño rollo con el pergamino, lo ató con una cinta azul oscuro, y con ella en la mano salió de la habitación. La Sala Común estaba vacía, como siempre, por lo cual no tuvo que dar explicaciones. De igual forma, era simple: estaba yendo a la Lechucería... Para resolver el tema de su hermana.

⁄⁄•⁄⁄

El sol no parecía haber logrado cambio alguno en Dominique, sino todo lo contrario. La chica se sumía cada vez más en una oscuridad personal de la que no quería, o no podía salir. Estaba segura que nadie nunca la comprendería, que nadie podría ayudarla jamás, y era eso lo que la aislaba. Ese pensamiento era egoísta, y lo sabía, pero todos pasamos por una etapa de la adolescencia en la cual nos creemos los reyes del universo, personas únicas que no podrán ser comprendidas ni igualadas por nadie en todo el mundo.

A Dominique le fastidiaba que todos quisieran ayudarla, por más buenas intenciones que tuvieran. A cada lado que iba, se encontraba con rostros preocupados que se esforzaban en convencerla de ir a la Enfermería, o de hablar con el Jefe de su Casa.

—Estoy bien —se limitaba a espetar con aspereza, y continuaba caminando con la cabeza gacha, y un millón de lágrimas pujando por salir de sus ojos de una vez. No, no lo estaba, y lo sabía a la perfección. Estar bien no es sufrir, no es el dolor en su máximo grado.

⁄⁄•⁄⁄

—Me odia —susurraba a altas horas de la noche entre llantos—. Ella me odia, y jamás me quiso...

El dosel de su cama se abrió, y una morena bastante parecida a ella se subió a la cama, y la abrazó. El llanto de Dominique aumentó, pero se sujetó con fuerza a los brazos de la chica, tratando de aliviar en parte el dolor que sentía.

—Nadie te odia, Dom —susurró, tratando de consolarla.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes, Roxanne.

—Entonces explícamelo —pidió su prima, aún en el abrazo. Y, sin saber cómo, la pelirroja accedió a contarle lo que ocurría. Primero, balbuceó algunas palabras ininteligibles, pero pasados unos minutos —y un par de bromas a manos de Roxanne—, se calmó y logró decir algo coherente.

—Siempre lo supe, por supuesto —comenzó, y la morena alzó una ceja—. Mamá siempre prefirió a Victoire y a Louis antes que a mí. No la culpo, claro... Bah, sí lo hago, aunque podría haber disimulado un poco —ante el gesto de incomprensión de su prima, explicó: —Ellos dos son sus figuras en miniatura. Primero Victoire, alta, rubia, de ojos azules...

—Tú también tienes ojos azules.

—¡No me interrumpas! De ojos azules, y Ravenclaw. La casa de los inteligentes. La casa con los colores de Beuxbatons. Después llegamos Louis y yo. Louis, su versión en chico: rubio, diciendo sus primeras palabras en francés mientras yo me dedicaba a ensuciar mis greñas rojas en la tierra, soltando improperios que quién sabe quién me los enseñó. ¿A quién crees que prefirió en aquel entonces? Y luego, claro, llegamos a Hogwarts. El pulcro y rubio Louis terminó en Ravenclaw, y yo me quedé en la casa de la familia. ¡Ja!, faltaba decir que este año hicieran prefecto a mi hermano, ¿no?

Roxanne esperó que se descargara en paz, resopló un par de veces, y mirando fijamente las lágrimas secas de su prima, exclamó:

—¡Eres una tonta, Dominique! ¿Tú te crees que de verdad una madre puede odiar a un hijo? ¿De verdad piensas que la tía Fleur no te quiere? ¡Eres tonta de remate! —y ante esto, Roxanne soltó una pequeña risa que, aún entre lágrimas, la pelirroja compartió.

—Es que... —comenzó Dominique.

—¡Es que nada! Tú tampoco eres la persona más cariñosa del mundo, admítelo. ¿No crees que tu madre pueda pensar lo mismo de ti? "Ay, mis dos hijos Ravenclaw me quieren, pero mi única hija Gryffindor me odia por no ser como ella?".

—Ahora que lo dices, yo misma sueno bastante egoísta —admitió Dom, pasándose la mano por las mejillas, donde quedaban los restos de lágrimas que había derramado.

—Y lo eres —afirmó—. ¿Quién sino Louis y Victoire estaban preocupados buscando, aunque fuera desde la distancia, como Vic, o aquí dentro del castillo, como Lou, una solución a cómo te encontrabas?

—Es que me sentía mal. Tú también te sentirías así si sintieras que tu madre prefiere a tu hermano.

—No lo niego, pero ellos no te hicieron nada, ¿sabes? Y tampoco tía Fleur.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Roxanne volvió a hablar.

—Yo creo que les debes unas buenas disculpas a todos... Y una noche de sueño a tus compañeras de habitación —y con un último abrazo, y un guiño, Roxanne la dejó sola en su cama. Dominique tenía mucho que pensar, pero al menos había recapacitado... Y ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—Gracias, Roxanne —le susurró a la oscuridad instantes más tarde, pero fue un ronquido quien le respondió—. Gracias.


End file.
